Stan Harvey Oswald
Real Name: Stanley Harvey Oswald Age: 56 Power Source: none Appearance: Oswald is a man in large spectacles, a bald patch going up from his forehead. His hair is faintly black at the edges, but largely gray-white. He is slightly on the lean side, but seems quite fit for his age. He carries a general energy and aura of good naturedness to him. Superpowers: a conventional human being, Stanley is a very educated, wealthy, and powerful man. He is a generally morally upright individual, and occasional moments of suddenly sharp reflexes suggest he is far more physically capable than he allows himself to be seen. Affiliation: The United States of America (president), W.A.R.D. and The League of Legends (moderate influence and general respect from) Biography: born a humble country man with dreams of becoming an artist. Stanley grew up doodling while working at his farm in Wisconsin, eventually landing a job as a cartoonist in newspapers. He was often celebrated for his political insight within them, hailed for his promotion of integration, warm outlook, and faith in the common man. At 29, Stanley ran for governor of Wisconsin, failing his first attempt before landing a second. He was often noted for his leniency and direct, friendly approach with all he encountered, some praising him as saintly at times. Stanley was also a casual athlete, known to exercise in what some compared to Teddy Roosevelt’s interests in judo, swimming, and hiking (though he didn’t share his taste in hunting, being very anti-violence). It was during this position that his younger sister, after hiding it for years, outed herself as a capable hydrokinetic mutant. Oswald stood by her, despite the scandal that uprose in the still wary times of mutant/human relations. Stanley would be famous for running in the 1995 election against George Bush Jr. Concerning the previous troubles that arose with super humanity, the irregularity present with the League of Legends, and Oswald’s past scandal, Bush firmly ran under an pro-mutant registration act. This held a public favoring, but Stanley refused to budge on his position. He insisted that, like himself, anyone could have a mutant in their family without knowing. A normal man may be struck by gamma rays tomorrow and face his own legal wrath the next day. “Negotiation and reason are the true weapons of mankind, not guns and concentration camps.” While in the public eye, many murmurs came out in displeasure of his notions of equal rights for superhumans. He was publicly assaulted a week later by a man concealing a knife in the streets, Oswald famously disarming and beating him into submission with his umbrella. His actions were, in truth, cause for a landslide in his favor. People underestimated just how many superhumans existed in the country, and Oswald’s promises of fair treatment, public teachings of understanding, public services to support and teach mutants, and the promise of open acceptance of all super humanity under his legal power won him the election. Mutants, aliens, cyborgs, and all abnormalities flocked to him in the polls in what was assumed to be a massacre against Oswald. He public ally wept with joy, an act that his acceptance speech credited to “not myself and what I’ve achieved today, but for the thousands of people I hope that I’ve saved today, from fear for the safety of their lives, their homes, and their loved ones. To the homeless man on the corner of my street who can bend spoons with his mind, to my loving sister Abby back home, this is YOUR day.” Oswald held true to his word, reinstating the League of Legends, starting the superhero licensing agreement, donating much to the Superhuman Growth Centers in development, and many other progressive leaps over his first term, currently secured fresh into his second.